


"Me neither"

by Aestheticdenbrough



Series: Oneshots [20]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, idk it's fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 12:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15219533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aestheticdenbrough/pseuds/Aestheticdenbrough
Summary: A thing with Bill and Eddie out late at night.





	"Me neither"

The stars twinkle hopefully in the night sky, Bill's eyes tracing each constellation he can see. "Stars are m-millions of light y-years away, the light w-we see is like o-old, l-like years and y-years old," Bill breaks the silence, turning his head to gaze at Eddie. 

The flecks of light reflect off of Eddie's dark eyes, creating almost a universe of their own upon Eddie's face. Bill smiles slightly, hoping Eddie doesn't notice his stare. 

Eddie turns his gaze to bill and bill's eyes flash back to the sky immediately, but Eddie had noticed. "Funny we can see the sun in the day but not at night, the sun is just a star that we see at another time, right?" He asks bill, who seems to know a lot about space.

"I g-guess so, that's interesting t-to think about," he replies with a low voice, nearly a whisper. He points up at the brightest star in their line of vision. "Th-that one is g-georgie's star, because it's br-brighter than the others," he tells Eddie, hoping not to seem crazy.

"Yeah, hi Georgie," Eddie says softly, looking up at the spot in the sky. He hears a sad sniffle that Bill had tried to disguise, looking away. He puts his hand on Bill's jaw, turning bill's face to meet his own.

"Hey, Billy, what's wrong?" Eddie asks softly, stroking bill's face with his thumb.

"S-sorry, I'm a m-mess, j-just, I miss him," Bill sighs softly, melting into Eddie's comforting touch.

"I understand, I do too," Eddie says with a nod, "you're not a mess, I think you look just fine, beautiful even," Eddie says, his cheeks flushing slightly.

Bill looks down, bringing his hand to meet Eddie's hand, "th-thank you, I think you do too," he whispers, almost ashamed of his feelings, like he's not supposed to have them, but he does and now they're out. 

Eddie looks even more embarrassed, he likes to consider himself confident but he still doesn't take compliments easily. "One day this will all be better," Eddie promises.

Bill looks back to the sky, not sure how to keep facing Eddie with his awkwardness, "hey, e-eddie?" He asks softly after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah, bill?"

"Do y-you ever want to h-have kids?"

"One day, maybe," Eddie Responds honestly, "I'm scared I wouldn't make a good parent," he adds more softly.

"I th-think you would," bill replies, looking over to meet Eddie's mocha eyes again. "You s-seem like the parental type."

"You are too, you'd be a good dad. I know you'd be," Eddie says confidently, his thoughts getting lost in the ocean of bill's eyes.

"I h-hope," Bill says softly, turning onto his side and putting his arm over Eddie's middle. "I th-think if we did it t-together it would be even better," he adds softly. 

Eddie flushes red, putting his hand over bill's on his stomach, "me- me too, I think we'd make good dads together," he agrees quickly.  
.  
Eddie turns onto his side too, moving himself closer to Bill. "I'm tired. But I don't want to go home," he says softly.

"Me neither," Bill says, holding Eddie close, his arms wrapped around Eddie's middle. His head drops to Eddie's Shoulder. The smooth ripple of the water a few feet away lulls them to sleep, soft smiles on each of their lips.


End file.
